


Loki: A New Timeline

by Fayth_Delarosa



Series: God of Mischief and Lies - Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I saw that Loki trailer, I'm falling straight down the Loki train, TAGS WILL HAVE SPOILERS, Will update tags as the story continues, You Have Been Warned, also eventual smut, and i do not regret it, it inspired me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: “Right, right. So what’ll it be then?” the girl watched him, or at least he assumed she was – considering her eyes were still hidden behind tinted shades – while her hand hovered between them.His gaze flickered down to her slender hand, taking his options into consideration. Potential imprisonment or guaranteed imprisonment? Potential death or guaranteed death? His mind flickered back to the images in the mirror and really, the answer was obvious. He stretched out his hand and shook hers, a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he replied,“Deal.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: God of Mischief and Lies - Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. When an unstoppable force...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I have been having a fanfic idea swimming in my trash mind for the longest but I couldn't seem to be able to tie it into the MCU for whatever reason. But then this miracle known as the Loki TV Series came to my attention. 
> 
> What ALSO came to my attention was the ad that that Disney/Marvel rann during the Superbowl commercials and I was faced with 4 delicious seconds of pure Loki.
> 
> My ladyparts melted.
> 
> And my muse reawakened once more.
> 
> And so begins my descent into hell.
> 
> Follow along, I really hope to give this story some justice. I may not be able to update it as frequently as I already technically have two...possible three ongoing fics at the same time. But I hope to ride this imagination rainbow for as long as possible.

Well, all things considered, this certainly hadn’t been what he had expected to happen when he escaped with the Tesseract.

Then again, Loki thinks as he looks up at the literally faceless figures before him, surrounding him in a rather dark room, he _probably_ should have taken this factor into consideration.

“Do you know why you’re detained?” one of the faceless figures asked, though it was hard to determine which, considering they were _faceless_.

Still, Loki held a look of amused indifference as he replied, “No, care to explain?”

“You’re held under suspicion of trying to alter the timeline.”

“Me? Never.” Loki replied with a smirk.

The faceless figures did not seem amused, “You were found within an alternative timeline, attempting to undo what is. The proof lay in the appearance of our newest chronomonitor.”

Loki glanced over from one figure to the next, “Do forgive me, but I am having a rather hard time identifying this new person. Perhaps you are mistaken? Considering you have no facial features, it would be understandable that you’ve confused me for another. And with that,” he made to stand, frowning briefly at the cuffs that held his hands together, “I shall take my leave.”

Before he could see it, Loki was shoved back down on the chair harshly by one of the chronomonitors, cursing briefly at his inability to access his seidr. “You will stay and face judgement.”

“You are assuming I will be staying.”

“You have no access to your powers, the restraints have seen to that.”

Ah, so that would explain why his seidr was currently blocked off, “That is a lot of presumption on your end. I could easily free myself.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“Pure enjoyments sake,” he smirked, mischief flickering in his eyes. He glanced down to his new garb, noting the initials imprinted on the front, and added, “I’m going to burn this place to the ground.”

* * *

Beyond the interrogation room stood two figures, watching the exchange from the relative safety of a one-way mirror.

“Are you so sure of your proposition?” The male figure asked, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest, his suit jacket sleeves bunching up and exposing an intricate watch that laid on his wrist.

The woman glanced at him briefly, noting she couldn’t see his eyes as the gleam of the light bounced off of his glasses, “You know the timeline. You know the potential consequences should you follow through with your plan.”

“Still,” the man paused his jaw ticking in irritation, “What makes you sure you can trust him? This was not how the events were supposed to unfold. The timeline is already gravely compromised and can tip over towards chaos and ruin.”

Golden eyes flitted back over to Loki, a strange twinkle in her eyes as she replied, “Call it a hunch.”

* * *

After a while of meaningless questions, Loki found himself growing bored. Surely they did not believe that they could make the God of Mischief and Lies admit to anything, did they? He had probably rolled his eyes for the twentieth time when the door to the room suddenly opened, and a man with black hair, glasses, facial hair, and what appeared to be a purple suit appeared, “Congratulations, Loki Odison, you’re case has been pleaded and you are being released.”

Loki arched a brow at that, his case was pleaded? By whom? The first thought that came to his mind was Thor. Surely his oaf of a brother wasn’t so dense as to defend him. But if not him then who? Could it be Odin? No, of course not. Frigga?

His question was answered for him when a feminine figure came through the doorway. She was young, barely past her teens if he could guess. She wore clothing far removed from the plain suits of those around him, a green shirt and black jeans as well as black sneakers. She is tall and slender with pale skin, and raven hair. Her eyes were hidden underneath dark shades, sunglasses, if he recalled correctly.

“Am I to assume you’re my savior?” he asked coolly.

The girl stayed silent for a moment, before a smirk bloomed across her face, “Yep, I’m here to bust your ass out.”

* * *

His eyes remained fixated on the girl walking a few feet in front of him down the narrow hallway. She was certainly not what he expected. The girls mannerisms and vocabulary were vulgar at best, reminiscent of those beings that resided in Midgard. He was vexed, she didn’t fear him. It probably helped that he was still shackled and his seidr inaccessible. But he knew there was more to it; in fact, she appeared to be absolutely ecstatic to see him, as if she had known him from somewhere, which made no sense to him.

After reaching a respectable amount of distance away from the room he had been confined to moments earlier, the girl stopped and turned around, clapping her hands together, “So! Let’s find somewhere better where we can talk.” With that the girl raised her right hand up and, with a flick of her wrist, the surroundings around them disappeared in a turquoise colored haze.

Loki felt a shift of magic occurring on his body and looked down to see himself back in his Asgardian garb, the shackles no longer in sight. He arched a brow at that, “You’re certainly confident for a youngling. Are you sure it wise to leave me free?”

The girl smiled, “Positive. Besides, I’m sure you’re dying to know why I’m here.”

He rolled his eyes at that; she was certainly a mouthy young one, “Hardly.” With that, he quickly summoned his dagger and in a blur closed the distance between them, the edge of the metal pressed against her throat, “Still confident?”

The girl remained still, clearly unperturbed by the fact that one small movement could cause the dagger to nick her throat, “So dramatic. She was right, you’re a drama queen.”

A flicker of movement and he found the dagger was no longer in his hands but in hers, the tip now pressed against his sternum. “Impressive.”

“I aim to please,” the girl replied easily, making the dagger disappear before crossing her arms over her chest, “Now, let’s talk about why you’re here.”

Weighing out his options, Loki figured the least he could do was hear what the child had to say so he inclined his head for her to continue.

“Well, first off, you messed up the timeline.”

“That’s assuming I actually did such a thing.”

The girl scoffed, “Lies won’t get by me. You messed up the timeline, and because you did you messed up your future and the whole universe. So I’m here to set things straight again.”

This day was certainly becoming more interesting by the second. “Really? And pray tell, what future is this you speak of and how do you presume to fix it?”

“Well, really you’ll be the one fixing it.”

“Again, you’re certainly confident for a young one.”

The girl pouted, and the sight felt strangely endearing. “It’s not confidence, it’s what happens. You fix this timeline and you’ll right what went wrong due to your own stupidity.”

“And what makes you so sure that I would cooperate?”

The girl held a knowing smile at that question, “The throne.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Ugh, maybe it’ll be better if I show you,” the girl mused before pulling a round mirror out of thin air. She held it up so Loki could see. At first it only showed his reflection, and Loki was about to question her sanity until he saw ripples appear across the mirrors surface. His reflection became blurred and slowly another image came to its surface; at first muddied but slowly it became startlingly clear. Loki’s eyes widened briefly as he took in the sight, hundreds of Asgardians crowded in the throne room, all peering up in a mixture of respect and adoration. The image panned over to the throne, and what Loki saw then took his breath away.

“You lie,” was all Loki could whisper as he greedily took in the series of images that began to loop over and over.

“Nope, the mirror never lies. Here is a possibility, something that could still happen if you manage to not fuck it up.”

Loki continued to stare at the mirror until the images began to fade, revealing his reflection once more. His eyes moved up to the young girl and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think them, “What would I need to do?”

The girl smirked, “Not much. I’ll send you back to a specific point in time. And you just do your part, if you play your cards right, the timeline will fix itself and that future you saw is yours.”

Loki gives her a disbelieving gaze, “What other conditions are there?”

“Ah, smarter than you look.”

“I would be a fool to believe it to be that easy.”

The girl nodded, “Fair,” she waved her hand in front of her and in a sparkle of turquoise the Tesseract appeared between them, “this here thing will be traveling with you, only because there will be a certain point in time that you will need it.” Loki began to reach for it but the object hovered out of reach, “but,” the girl continued, waving her hand once more and the Tesseract disappearing in more sparks of turquoise, “you will not be able to access it until it is time.”

Loki scowled in response, “And how am I to know when is said time?”

The girl shrugged, “You’ll just know.”

Loki seemed to ponder her words, while this would be a severe handicap, it would not be impossible. At least he has this knowledge, and knowledge _always_ was important.

“Oh! One more thing.”

He began to feel a sinking feeling settle in his stomach at her words. “What?”

“When I send you back, you won’t remember any of this.”

“What?!” Loki growled.

The girl shrugged, _again_ , “Sorry, that’s how the whole timeline thing-y works,” she gestures with her hand vaguely, “Gotta earn your future with no prior knowledge beforehand or it isn’t fair. Something or other.”

“And if I do not?”

“Well, then that means this timeline will go to shit and those guys that had you will find you again. And trust me, if they do it won’t be pretty.”

“Has anyone ever told you how impossible you are to deal with?”

“My father,” the girl answered.

“I pity that man.”

“Huh, I’m pretty sure he’d laugh hearing you say that. Anyways, do we have a deal?” the girl stretched out her hand, “If not, you go straight back to those TVA folks. I forget what they stand for. Time Variety Alliance? Or was it Time Variation Authorization?”

“Time Variance Authority,” Loki corrected irritably.

“Right, right. So what’ll it be then?” the girl watched him, or at least he assumed she was – considering her eyes were still hidden behind tinted shades – while her hand hovered between them.

His gaze flickered down to her slender hand, taking his options into consideration. Potential imprisonment or guaranteed imprisonment? Potential death or guaranteed death? His mind flickered back to the images in the mirror and really, the answer was obvious. He stretched out his hand and shook hers, a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he replied,

“Deal.”


	2. Meets an Unmovable Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds like that birds got a big beak,” she scowled before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again she exhaled, her demeanor back to the more cheerful one associated to her, “no false leads, right Nicky? Because if I'm led around in a circle I won't hesitate to come back and kill you,” she replied with a smirk.
> 
> Even with his life being threatened, Fury still remained scowling, “I don’t play around when it comes to my offers. Do you accept?”
> 
> She thought over his proposal in her head, letting her quickly weigh the benefits and risks before replying with a shrug, “Sure, why not? Sounds like fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, but here we go!

Fayth was not the type of person who could be easily surprised. Her upbringing did not include what many would consider to be a ‘normal childhood’. So to say that she was currently surprised was an understatement of the century. Her amber eyes lock onto one brown one, as if waiting for the telltale flicker that came with his lying. But there was none, which made this all the more surprising.

“Why would you want me on babysitting duty for? It’s not like you have a shortage of agents.” She replied coolly, scanning for a way to escape this unusual punishment he was giving her. “And are these shackles really necessary?” she asked, lifting up her hands to show the thick and heavy metal shackles on her wrists, the chains rattling and scraping against the metal table as she did so.

The man in questions briefly flicked his gaze over to her wrists before settling his gaze back on her face, “Call it necessary precautions, Miss. De la Rosa. Considering you managed to take down a good number of my best agents.”

She scoffed, blowing air out to push various strands of burgundy hair that were in front of her face. “If that’s your definition of best then I think we gotta work on getting you better examples, Nicky”

His eye twitched in irritation, “Not the point, Fayfay.”

Her eyes quickly turned to glare at him.

“Anyway,” he continued, “Let’s call this a…special case. This man is no ordinary person. His intellect will help our scientists advance on several experiments; but we can’t leave him wandering around on his own. So we need someone capable to keep an eye on him.”

She leaned her body closer, her eyes scanning his face as she spoke, “I’m no freelancer, Nick. And don’t you have capable people already? I mean, the Boy Scout in blue would be a better fit, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Occupied, as are the only other people I could rely on for this mission.”

“You actually trust me, Nicky? I’m touched.”

He glowered at her use of the nickname, “Trust no. But you’re more capable than many of my other agents.”

She sighed dramatically, “not that your offer isn't oh so tempting, by the way it isn't,” she quickly added, “but I do happen to have a life…. Oh, and a thing called a job you see…”

“Giovanni”

She quickly stopped, her expression turning serious, “What about him?”

Fury smiled then, something which in her opinion would always look like more of a grimace, “A little birdy told me you want to bring him down. You help us and I'll give you vital information to help you achieve just that.”

“Sounds like that birds got a big beak,” she scowled before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again she exhaled, her demeanor back to the more cheerful one associated to her, “no false leads, right Nicky? Because if I'm led around in a circle I won't hesitate to come back and kill you,” she replied with a smirk.

Even with his life being threatened, Fury still remained scowling, “I don’t play around when it comes to my offers. Do you accept?”

She thought over his proposal in her head, letting her quickly weigh the benefits and risks before replying with a shrug, “Sure, why not? Sounds like fun”

* * *

Fayth stood, her hands massaging at her wrists while the sound of metal clacking against the ground reached her ears. The officer that held the key quickly saluted Nick before walking back outside, going to who knows where. Her amber eyes glanced down at the metal cuffs that were previously her restraint. “You really should look into better accommodations if you’re aim is to schmooze your guests,” she playfully quipped.

No reaction, damn. Obviously Nick had been brushing up on his ‘How to appear like a constipated asshole 101’ book.

“Come on,” she walked up and jabbed her elbow at him playfully, “You could stand to _smile_ at least once in a while.”

Oh, well she got a reaction this time. His scowl deepened and it seemed like he was reconsidering his offer but still remained silent.

“Oh fine,” she huffed, “lead the way, Nicky.”

He turned on his heel and walked straight out of the now open doorway, with Fayth following right behind him.

* * *

“Wow,” Fayth whistled in appreciation, “SHIELD is certainly doing well for itself these days.”

The base that they were in was massive, with winding hallways and multiple doors that she could only assume led to other interrogation rooms or offices or who even knows what. Even the elevator itself seemed fancy; with its highly reflective stainless steel walls and its handprint scanner which Nick used to identify himself before he was even allowed access to the panel with buttons labeled with the different floors. The elevator smoothly made its descent down to the floor that he pressed “Confidential”.

“You know, your organization _really_ should consider hiding itself better, anyone could waltz in here and instantly guess what kind of floor “Confidential” would be,” she mused.

“You’re assuming that someone would even be capable of _waltzing_ in here,” Nick replied gruffly.

She hummed, deciding to leave the subject alone. The elevator slowed to a stop and its doors smoothly opened, revealing yet another nondescript hallway, except this one had far less doors lining it. Nick resumed his brisk pace, Fayth trailing behind him and glanced around in an attempt to find any unique features or details but finding none.

Nick passed by every single door lining the hallway, and it didn’t take Fayth long to figure that he was heading towards the one lone door at the end of the long corridor. Upon reaching the door, he again had to verify himself, this time through a handprint scanner as well as an optic scanner. The door beeped in confirmation and quickly opened.

The room itself was wide and circular. The floors were more like metal walkways lined with metal railings at either side. The walkways curved around a circular enclosure, a prison cell. The cell structure was also primarily made of metal; with thick clamps pressed to what she could only assume was the entrance into the pod. While the structure was primarily of metal, there were four glass panels that spanned from the top of the enclosure to the bottom, clearly designed as a way to see the prisoner within from all angles.

She had been so engrossed in studying the room itself, trying to discern any potential weaknesses that she did not notice the third person in the room until a low and smooth voice registered in her head. “To what do I owe the _honor_ of your visit, Nicholas? And accompanied by a prepossessing guest, no less?”

Fayth looked up and met eyes that were a startlingly bright emerald green. He was tall and imposing, with black hair that reached his shoulders which she briefly wondered whether it would feel as soft as it looked. His face was thin, with sharp features and clearly leant to the image of a regal and arrogant man. He wore leather armor, primarily black but with trimmings of green and accents of gold in certain places. She knew his image well, as it was displayed on every news channel for weeks following the battle of New York…

Loki.

“Meet your escort for the remainder of your stay,” she heard Nick calmly state.

Loki glanced back at her, and gave her a very slow and deliberate once over. “Are you attempting to placate me, Nicholas? If so, I would suggest finding a more buxom wench to _thoroughly_ entertain me during the remainder of my stay.”

Fayth scoffed then and shifted her weight to her right, putting her hands on her hips, “You know what Nicky? I’m not too sure about this assignment anymore. Sure, he’s easy on the eyes but he isn’t exactly my type,” her eyes glittered in mischief, “and I’m _pretty_ sure that he wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Clearly, that was not the answer that he expected from her. His eyes widened slightly as if he were caught off-guard before quickly hiding it and adopting a mask of boredom, “I am a god, my dear. I can assure you that I am well-versed in all manners of pleasure. Not that you would be worthy of such an experience,” he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her in challenge.

“I would say the same to you. Except the god part, but definitely the experience and how you won’t get a taste of it part.”

He hummed in response.

Nick, clearly annoyed by the exchange decided to intervene, “She’ll be with you while you move from area to area in the building. You are not allowed to be more than ten feet from her at all times. When you go to the bathroom, if that is a thing your kind even does, she will stand right outside of the door. If you attempt to escape, then she will intervene by any means necessary.”

Fayth rolled her eyes at Nicks long winded explanation, “In short,” she interjected, “I’m your 24-7 babysitter until Nicky says otherwise.”

“Nicky?” Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow at her again.

Nick merely scowled in response while he busied himself with opening the cell that separated Loki from them. The sounds of moving metal vibrated around the room as the metal clamps began to move away from their previous position, allowing for the door to slide up and removing the only barrier between them and a crazy murderous god.

Loki calmly walked towards them, the sound of his boots on the walkway loud in her ears. And she counted in her head, _one, two, thr-…_

She barely reached three seconds before she saw the flash of movement, his arm quickly swinging out towards her and the familiar glint of metal in his hand…

A dagger.

She stayed still, the perfect image of serenity while she concentrated on Loki. She felt the familiar pull that responded anytime she found herself in similar situations and saw it do its work. Loki’s arm immediately stilled, as if suspended in air, mere inches from her throat. His expression changed; going from glee, to shock, to anger as he processed what just happened and the dagger that he held was no longer there.

“What is the meaning of this!?” he demanded in a dangerous tone.

Now it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him, “Surprised? You didn’t seriously think that Nicky here would assign you just _any_ old wench?” She asked in mock surprise, “I feel insulted.”

Fayth noticed that there was the slightest twitch in Nick’s lips, the only indication that he was amused, “Meet your escort, Fayth. She has a unique power, you see. She is able to… _negate_ the powers of others. Rendering them essentially, normal.”

“What!?” he snarled, his arm still suspended.

“What that means is,” Fayth walked up to him, leaning towards him so her lips were right against his ear…

“You’re mine now, my _dear_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, they are loved <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments?  
> They feed my muse and make me continue on <3


End file.
